Lebih Indah
by alluka.red
Summary: Kepergiannya membuatku sangat kehilangan. Aku begitu kesepian tapi tak ku sangka kau hadir kembali di hidup ku dan menyadarkan aku tentang cinta... Sekuel Love U


**Lebih Indah**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno**

**Warning: Typo, AU, OOC Dsb.**

**Summary:**

**Kepergiannya membuatku sangat kehilangan. Aku begitu kesepian tapi tak ku sangka kau hadir kembali di hidup ku dan menyadarkan aku tentang cinta...**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

Drrrrrrttttt... Drrrrrttt... Drrrrrrttttt...

"Moshi-Moshi. Aaaa, benar ini rumah Uchiha Itachi. Ap-apa itu tidak mungkin,, tidak mungkin putraku,,putraku."

Tut,,tut,,tut...

"Kaasan.. Kaasan.. Apa yang terjadi ? Sadarlah kaasan." Teriakku sambil berlari menuju tubuh Kaasan yang pingsan dan mencoba membangunkan Kaasan.

.

.

Hari ini ku lihat langit begitu kelabu ku terdiam tanganku bergetar saat menyentuh peti hitam itu tuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dikebumikan. Ku lihat satu persatu kerabat dan teman-teman Itachi nii-san mulai meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang hanya tinggal aku karna sebelumnya Tousan telah mengajak Kaasan pulang ke rumah karna Kaasan begitu terpukul dan sangat tidak rela putra kesayangannya pergi terlebih dahulu.

Ku terduduk air mata ku tak bisa lagi ku tahan. Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat nii-san. Aku bahkan belum melampaui dirimu nii-san dan sekarang kau malah menyerahkan tanggung jawab yang besar dipundakku.

.

.

.

Ku pandangi pantulan diri di cermin hari ini penerimaan murid baru aku harus bergegas berangkat. Tiga puluh menit waktu yang ku butuhkan untuk mencapai sekolah ku yang baru Konoha High School. Hn, setelah sampai di sekolah aku langsung mencari kelas ku yang baru.

"Hei,,hei tunggu. Hosh,,hosh,, apa kau tahu kelas I.A dimana ?"

"..." Pink rambutnya berwarna pink gadis yang aneh batinku dalam hati.

"Hei, apa kau tahu kelas I.A dimana ?"

"Hn. Lurus lalu belok kanan."

"Aaa, Arigato. Ano perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura yoroshiku ne."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung pergi menuju supermarket aku harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk seminggu kedepan. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri dan sendiri semenjak kepergian nii-san apalagi Tousan dan Kaasan sering pergi mendadak keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis.

"Tadaima." Ucapku pada diri sendiri karna aku tahu hanya ada aku sendiri dirumah ini andai saja nii-san masih ada disini.

Aku sangat kesepian rumah ini benar-benar sepi setelah makan malam aku memilih pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan malam. Tanpa ku mengerti langkah kaki ku membawa diriku menuju taman kota. Aku pandangi langit malam yang begitu gelap tak ada satupun bintang yang menghiasi.

Bruuuukkkkkkkk... Tubuhku terdorong kedepan sepertinya ada seseorang yang menabrak tubuhku.

"Gomenasai.. Gomenasai."

"..." Pink jadi dia yang menabrakku.

"Gomenasai. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu." Ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan dihadapanku.

"Hn. Tak apa Haruno." Ucapku padanya dan langsung dia menegakkan tubuhnya mungkin dia terkejut karena ternyata aku yang telah ditabrak olehnya.

"Eh, Uchiha-san ! Ano maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Hn. Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja Haruno." Ucapku padanya dengan sedikit menjelaskan kondisiku.

"Aaa,, syukurlah. Err,, panggil aku Sakura dan aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya padaku dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Hn." Gumamku pada gadis pink yang seenaknya memberikan nama panggilan padaku tapi tak apa aku sangat menyukai senyumnya.

Itulah pertemuanku dengannya entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman bila didekatnya. Saat disekolah aku dan Sakura tidak terlalu dekat tapi aku selalu memperhatikannya dia berbeda dengan gadis lainnya yang selalu mencoba mendekatiku dengan berbagai cara. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali dekat dengan Sakura tapi aku sedikit malu dan gugup karna setiap dekat dengannya jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dan muncul perasaan aneh yang sangat menggelitik dihati ku.

.

.

**Dua Tahun Kemudian...**

Aku kira orang yang sudah meninggal akan hidup damai di akhirat tapi perkiraanku salah setelah aku berziarah ke makam nii-san dan melihatnya ah, lebih tepatnya arwah nii-san sedang menonton televisi diruang keluarga mengingat kejadian itu aku hampir kena serangan jantung. Semenjak kedatangan arwah Itachi nii-san membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih repot aku tak menyangka dia bisa menjadi arwah penasaran yah,, penasaran karena cinta. Setiap hari aku selalu mendapatkan ceramah tentang cinta dan tentu saja tentang menyatakan cinta dari Itachi nii-san tapi karena hal itu aku jadi menyadari kalau aku memiliki perasaan cinta padanya.

Setiap di sekolah perhatianku tak pernah lepas dari gadisku Sakura yang selalu membuatku cemas karena beberapa kali aku melihat arwah nii-san berada sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Aku takut nii-san mengganggu Sakura dan kecemasanku terjadi saat aku melihat nii-san menjatuhkan semua buku yang dibawa Sakura dan tentu saja aku langsung membantunya merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan dan membawa semua buku itu ke perustakaan.

Setelah membantu Sakura aku langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah dan menegur nii-san namun bukan jawaban yang ku dapat malah candaan plus godaan darinya dan tak ketinggalan ceramah tentang cinta dan menyatakan cinta.

Sepertinya ceramah dari nii-san sudah merasuki pikiranku. Tentang menyatakan cinta aku sempat memikirkannya kapan aku berani menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Aku sangat gugup mengatakan hal tabu seperti itu tapi sampai kapan aku memendam cinta ini. Padahal banyak kesempatan untuk aku menyatakan cinta pada Sakura tapi entah kenapa selalu gagal karena kebodohanku yang tak mampu mengendalikan rasa gugup.

Walau seperti itu aku akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan yang tak terduga. Aku melihat Sakura di taman entah mengapa langkah kaki ku mendekati Sakura begitu juga mulutku yang mengucapkan hal-hal yang tak biasa dan akhirnya aku menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Ah, lebih tepatnya kami saling menyatakan cinta.

Setelah kejadian itu aku resmi menjadikan Sakura kekasihku. Sakura membuat hariku menjadi lebih indah apa lagi dengan nii-san yang berada disini membuat hidupku lebih ramai.

.

.

.

**Sekarang...**

"Baka-Otouto kenapa kau masih saja bercermin ? Aku tahu kau tampan tapi sejak kapan kau jadi narsis seperti itu." Ujar nii-san padaku

"Hn... Aku hanya mengenang masa lalu nii-san." Ucapku padanya sambil memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai nii-san dengan model tuxedo berwarna putih.

"Pantas saja dari tadi aku perhatikan kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Hei bagaimana pakaianku bagus kan ?" Aku sengaja mempersiapkan pakaian ini khusus untuk acara penting adikku."

"Hn. Pakaian yang bagus. Nii-san mendapatkannya dari mana ?" Tanyaku padanya

"Aish, sudah tak perlu dibahas Sasuke. Ayo cepat prosesi pernikahan mu akan dimulai. Jangan membuat Sakura menunggu lama nanti kau akan menyesal." Jawabnya kemudian Itachi melayang menembus pintu.

"Hn. Aku takkan membuat Sakura menunggu."

**-Tamat-**

**Catatan Author :**

Hai,, Minna-san aku bikin fic baru sekuel dari fic **_Love_ U**.

Jangan lupa review yaa,,,,

Aku selalu menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian apapun itu.

Terima Kasih banyak buat yang udah membaca fic ini.

Dan Terima Kasih buat para pembaca yang udah meriview,memfollow dan memfavoritkan fic_** Love**_** U**.

Wuaaahhh Naruto Tamat tapi gak apa-apa dwh kan nanti ada sekuelnya :-D ...

Aku ucapkan selamat karena akhirnya perjuangan cinta Sakura dan Hinata berhasil juga dengan akhir Sasusaku punya anak cewek dan mudah-mudahan sifatnya gak mirip Sasuke yang nyebelin. Trus NaruHina yang punya anak kembar cewek-cowok yang pasti masing-masing anaknya mewarisi sifat dari Naruto dan Hinata...

Terus yang lagi nunggu fic _**Villa Biru** _mohon kesabarannya yaaa,, soalnya aku lagi urusin ini-itu dan aku harus bolak-balik cukup ribet birokrasi di negeri ini.

**Lovely Honey**


End file.
